Be mine, girl?
by mindonly
Summary: Cinta sejati adalah hal yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari apapun. Yang hanya membuat kamu menjadikannya sebagai 'The Only One'. Dan yang membuatmu lebih mengerti apa itu perjuangan. "So, be mine, girl?"/ CHANBAEK/REPOST/


" _Cinta sejati adalah hal yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari apapun. Yang hanya membuat kamu menjadikannya sebagai 'The Only One'. Dan yang membuatmu lebih mengerti apa itu perjuangan."_

 **Be Mine, Girl?**

Author : mindonly

Genre : Friendship, romance, a lil bit poison of drama.

Cast(s) : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, and others.

Rating : T

Length : 1/?

─ _The cast(s) aren't mine. But, this story is belong to me. All of the word pure from my imagination. If there is a similarity, I'm sorry, but this story is original from me. Thank You._

PROUDLY PRESENT

..

Di senja hari tepat waktu untuk orang-orang yang melakukan aktivitas mereka di kantoran untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Suara kendaraan bising dimana-mana. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di jalanan demi menuju kediaman mereka masing-masing.

Seorang pemuda dengan jaket abu-abunya sedang bersender didekat sepeda motornya itu sambil menekankan jari-jarinya kepada _smartphone_ kesayangannya tersebut.

 _TING_

 **Aku sedang mengerjakan presentasiku untuk minggu depan** ─ _received_

'Oh. Banyak sekali?'─ _sent_

 **Em, dan belum lagi daftar kegiatan porseni dua bulan lagi. Menyebalkan.** ─ _received_

'Baiklah. Semangat ya.'─ _sent_

 **Terima kasih, Chanyeol.** ─ _received_

Park Chanyeol ─pemuda tersebut─ mengulum senyumnya sedikit kecewa lantaran sahabat terbaiknya berhalangan untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. _Tak apa mungkin lain kali_ – batinnya.

Ya, mungkin lain kali.

..

"Sialan. Perutku sakit." Gerutu seorang gadis yang sedang berkutat di depan _laptop_ miliknya.

' _Jam setengah lima sore dan aku belum memakan apapun sepulang kuliah tadi. Baekhyun bodoh'_

Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis yang duduk di tahun kedua masa kuliahnya sedang disibukan dengan tugas-tugas semester yang diyakini olehnya sebagai beban hidup. Oke, mungkin dia memang lelah.

 _TING_

 **Baek, temani aku jalan-jalan ke Hongdae, bisa?─** received

'Aku sedang mengerjakan presentasiku untuk minggu depan─ _sent_

 **Oh. Banyak sekali**?─ _received_

Em, dan belum lagi daftar kegiatan porseni dua bulan lagi. Menyebalkan.─ _sent_

 **Baiklah. Semangat ya**.─ _received_

Terima kasih, Chanyeol.─ _sent_

"Harusnya aku pergi saja bersama Chanyeol dan meninggalkan tugas-tugas nista ini. Dan lihatlah sekarang, aku lapar." Erangnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Menyedihkan sekali.

Entah sudah berapa kali gadis ini mengeluh karena Ia lapar dan membuat Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Barangkali Baekhyun mencoba untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat konsentrasinya kembali lagi, namun sia-sia adanya kalau dirimu kelaparan.

"Lebih baik aku menyusul Chanyeol saja, mungkin dia bisa mentraktirku." , Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar lalu menyambar ponsel miliknya,

'Hey, Chanyeol. Kamu sudah sampai disana? Aku mau menyusul, nih.'─ _sent_

"Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap, jadi nanti bisa langsung berangkat." , gumam Baekhyun lalu bersiap mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aku pakai yang mana ya? Yang ini? Tapi terlalu terbuka, apalagi sekarang musim dingin. Yang itu? Lebih baik, sih. Ya sudahlah yang itu saja." Akhirnya Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan jeans dan kaos berwarna putih yang ditambah dengan kemeja yang tidak dikancing sebagai luarannya. Jangan lupakan _sneakers_ putih garis-garis hitam miliknya. Baekhyun nampak seperti gadis tomboy saat ini. Entahlah moodnya yang berkata ingin seperti itu.

TING

Sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Baekhyun dan langsung dilihat oleh pemiliknya.

' **Aku lagi di pom bensin, Baek. Mau ku jemput?** '─ _received_

"Jalan daritadi tapi lagi di pom bensin? Geez. Apakah mobil dia haus?" , gumam Baekhyun _random_.

Baekhyun membalas pesan Chanyeol lalu keluar dari rumahnya menuju ke halte bus. Lebih baik menurutnya daripada menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya.

'Tidak. Kamu bakal ribet kalo jemput aku lagi. Aku naik bus aja. Sampai ketemu di Hongdae, Park Chan. '─ _sent_

..

Entah ada apa, tetapi Seoul lagi macet parah hari ini. Membuat semua orang mengeluh, karena mereka tidak bisa sampai di tujuan dengan tepat waktu. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang duduk di setir mobil miliknya. Dia Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang duduk di setir mobil tersebut.

"Sialan! Kenapa pakai macet segala, sih? Kalau begini kapan sampainya? Heuh." , keluh Chanyeol seraya menepuk pahanya. Dia sungguh geregetan dengan macet ini.

"Waduh, bensinnya sudah mau habis. Pom bensin masih beberapa kilometer lagi dari sini. Tunggu sebentar lalu ketemu pom bensin. Selesai." Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri ditengah kemacetan dan bensinnya yang sudah kritis.

Setelah menempuh kemacetan, dia akhirnya berhasil menemukan pom bensin lalu segera mengisi bahan bakar kendaraannya.

Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya, siapa tahu ada pesan masuk. Dan benar saja pesan tersebut ternyata dari Baekhyun.

' **Hey, Chanyeol. Kamu sudah sampai disana? Aku mau menyusul, nih.** '─ _received_

"Tadi dia bilang tugas dia segedung. Sekarang dia ingin menyusul. Maunya apa sih nih cewek? Mau aku lamar kali ya. Hah, amin saja.", gumam Chanyeol sambil berkhayal, tak lama Ia tersadar lalu membalas pesan tersebut.

'Aku lagi di pom bensin, Baek. Mau ku jemput?'─ _sent_

' **Tidak. Kamu bakal ribet kalo jemput aku lagi. Aku naik bus aja. Sampai ketemu di Hongdae, Park Chan.** '─ _received_

"Ya Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun, kapan sih kamu berhenti nakal? Gak bisa apa kamu berhenti lari-lari di pikiranku? Apalagi sekarang? Simbol cinta? Astaga, mau mati." Kata Chanyeol yang sedang merasa entah apa itu. Antara bingung dan senang. Bingung karena maksud simbol tersebut. Senang karena Baekhyun memberikan simbol cinta kepadanya.

Oh, Park Chanyeol. Ingatlah antrian orang-orang dibelakangmu.

"Hah tumben sekali Seoul macet hari ini.", Baekhyun bergumam sendiri sambil menatap kaca bus. Dia sudah di dalam bus sejak 10 menit yang lalu mengomentari tentang betapa macetnya kota Seoul hari ini. Oh sungguh tidak penting.

'Hoy! Park Chan, kamu sudah sampe belum? Macet nih. Aku masih di dalam bus.'─ _sent_

"Apa si Park Chan itu sudah sampai duluan? Dia nyariin aku gak ya? Yaa ngapain juga dia nyariin aku, toh tadi aku gak mau ikut. Sekarang malah mau menyusul. Aneh sekali dirimu Byun Baek. Oh gara-gara perut lapar ini aku jadi menyusulnya.", Baekhyun bergumam sendiri sambil cembetut. Tak terasa bus yang ditumpanginya sampai di halte sekitar Hongdae- tempat yang akan dikunjungin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari Chanyeol,

' **Belum, Baek. Di sini masih macet parah. Kamu sudah sampai?** '─ received

Baekhyun berpikir akan lebih lama jika dia membalas pesan Chanyeol, maka Ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Chanyeol.

" **Hallo, Baek? Kenapa menelpon? Kangen ya? Cie.** " Seru Chanyeol narsis dari seberang sana.

"HEH? Ngapain pula. Aku Cuma mau bilang, kamu masih lama?aku udah sampai soalnya sekitar...hm... 10 menitan."

" **Ya tinggal melewati satu lampu merah lagi dan aku akan sampai. Wait for me, Sweety.** " Goda Chanyeol, lagi.

"Chan? Aku bukanlah merk popok bay, ok? Stop calling me Sweety, Park Chan." , jawab Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

" **Oh baiklah sayang.** "

"Chanyeol please deh."

" **Hehe baiklah. Sudah dulu ya, Baek**."

"Hm."

Baekhyun kembali menggerakkan kakinya menyusuri toko-toko yang ada disana seraya menunggu Chanyeol datang dan Ia akan makan setelah pemuda itu datang.

..

Chanyeol sudah sampai di parkiran dan segera menempatkan mobilnya disana. Pemuda itu sangatlah tampan dengan baseball jacket miliknya dipadukan dengan sneakers warna putih garis-garis hitam. Oh, bukankah sama seperti milik Baekhyun? Baiklah lupakan.

"Byun Baek, kamu tunggu aku dimana?" tanya Chanyeol setelah panggilannya di angkat oleh Baekhyun.

"Heaven's Cream? Dekat mana itu?" mata Chanyeol menyusuri toko-toko disana sambil mencari nama tempat yang Baekhyun kunjungi untuk menunggu Chanyeol.

"Ok. Aku kesana. Tunggu ya." Chanyeol menutup panggilan itu dan mulai pergi ke toko tersebut.

..

Seorang gadis dengan penampilan tomboy-namun cantik- tersebut berjalan sambil melihat-lihat toko disana.

"Daripada menunggu seperti orang cengo di pinggir toko, lebih baik aku pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menunggunya." Baekhyun bermonolog lalu mencari tempat yang akan Ia singgahi untuk menunggu Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan kedai es krim ini? Terlihat lebih baik. Ya sudah ini saja lah."

Baekhyun memasuki kedai tersebut yang bernama Heaven's Cream dam memesan satu cup sedang es krim stroberi.

DRRT DRRT

"Park Chan menelpon? Apakah dia sudah sampai?" gumam Baekhyun lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun pertama kali.

" **Byun Baek, kamu tunggu aku dimana?** "

"Heaven's Cream" jawab Baekhyun, lalu memasukan sendok yang berisi es krim dan meng-emut sendok itu.

" **Heaven's Cream? Dekat mana itu?** ", Baekhyun memutar bosan bola matanya karena menurutnya Chanyeol ini banyak tanya.

"Dari parkiran kamu jalan ke kanan sampai ketemu toko kosmetik, nah aku disamping toko itu. Paham? Kalau belum, tanya ke orang lain.", jelas Baekhyun sambil memasukan es krimnya, lagi.

" **Ok. Aku kesana. Tunggu ya.** " Panggilan di tutup oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat layar ponselnya lalu menggedikan bahu. Dan Ia pun melanjutkan acara makan es krimnya.

..

Chanyeol sampai di kedai es krim yang Baekhyun janjikan, Ia pun masuk ke dalam sana dan melihat Baekhyun sedang melahap es krimnya sambil bermain ponsel.

Baekhyun yang menyadari Chanyeol sudah datang hanya melirik pemuda itu dengan sendok yang masih di mulutnya.

"Sudah lama?", tanya Chanyeol membuka percakapan keduanya. Baekhyun melepaskan sendok dari mulutnya dan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Sekitar 15 menit. Kenapa kamu lama? Tadinya aku mau nunggu di dekat toko depan parkiran tapi nanti aku cengo sendirian. Ya sudah aku ke sini aja." Protes Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh, lucu sekali.

"Ya maaf, Baek. Macet siapa yang bisa duga? Udah gitu bensinku udah mau habis, ya jadinya aku isi dulu. Dari pada kosong di tengah jalan kan? Hehe... terus kamu sekarang mau kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatapi wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku kesini gara-gara aku lapar, Park Chan. Temanin aku ya?" Oh tidak lagi. _Puppy eyes_ andalan Baekhyun muncul. Siapapun tak bisa menolaknya, termasuk sahabatnya- Chanyeol.

"Terus kamu mau makan apa? Aku juga lapar sih gara-gara macet itu." , kata Chanyeol sambil mempout bibir. Kali ini, Chan. Kamu tidak cocok.

Baekhyun berpikir sambil memegang sendok es krimnya. Gadis itu sendiri bingung dia mau makan apa. Chanyeol yang lama menunggu jawaban sahabatnya itu akhirnya mulai aksinya. Menebak.

"Nasi goreng?"

"Tidak-tidak, kecapnya aku gak mau!" protes Baekhyun.

" _Seafood_?" Tebaknya, lagi.

" _Hell no_ , Chan. Aku alergi, lupa?"

"Hehe maaf. Ok. Bibimbap?"

"Tidak."

"Terus maunya apa?"

"Mi Kacang Hitam."

Chanyeol hanya terduduk lemas di kursinya.

..

Dua makhluk beda gender ini menempati meja di salah satu rumah makan di sana. Pemuda yang duduk hanya menyaksikan sahabatnya yang seperti orang tak bertemu makanan seumur hidupnya. Berlebihan.

Chanyeol hanya menganga melihat Baekhyun makan seperti dia mempunyai perut karet. Tak berhenti. Bayangkan, gadis itu sudah memesan lebih dari 4 mangkuk Mi Kacang Hitam dan sekarang Ia ingin memesan 1 mangkuk lagi. _Hell yeah_!

Mangkuk milik Chanyeol bahkan belum habis, tetapi hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi milik sahabatnya

"Baekhyun! Apaan sih kamu ini? Makan kira-kira dong!" seru Chanyeol memperingati, bahkan pemuda itu sudah kenyang dengan hanya melihat keadaan Baekhyun, walau mangkuk miliknya belum habis.

"Aku lapar, Park Chan. Tugas itu membuatku sinting, dan aku kangen sama makanan ini." , jawab Baekhyun sambil memakan Mie miliknya kembali.

"Hah. Gak gini juga kali, Byun Baek." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

..

"Pulang?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka selesai makan. Omong- omong, makanannya Chanyeol yang bayar entah kenapa, tetapi Baekhyun merasa feelingnya tepat siapa tahu Chanyeol akan mentraktirnya dan benar saja. Beruntungnya kau, Byun Baek.

"Kamu masih mau jalan emangnya, Chan? Aku sih mau pulang, 'anak-anak' ku harus diurus sebelum ku serahkan kepada pemilik aslinya.", kata Baekhyun sambil menerawang ke atas. 'anak-anak' yang dia maksud adalah tugas miliknya. Berlebihan sekali nona Byun ini. Baiklah.

"Aku pulang juga deh, nanti ada yang nyariin. Hehe." Chanyeol memperlihatkan cengiran idiotnya yang dibahas tawa nista oleh sahabatnya.

"Apa kamu takut incaranmu nanyain? Pfft mana ada." Kata Baekhyun seakan menistakan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mendengus lalu membalas perkataan sahabatnya.

"Gini-gini ada yang mau. Dari pada kamu? Mana ada cowok yang deketin. Cih." Chanyeol menyeringai setelah Ia rasa sudah puas membalas perkataan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun cemberut. Hell ya. Bukannya tak ada yang mau sama dia. Cowok di luar sana banyak yang mengantri. Tapi untuk saat ini biarlah Ia fokus sama pendidikannya, jadi urusan asmara dia kesampingkan terlebih dahulu.

"Oh ya? Ku buktikan beberapa hari dari sekarang kau akan melihat seseorang yang memperjuangkan aku layaknya wanita impiannya." Tantang Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas lalu mendengus sinis.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat."

Tak terasa hari sudah berganti, dari siang-malam-pagi- dan seterusnya dan kesibukan orang-orang juga bertambah. Sama halnya dengan gadis dengan nama belakang Byun ini. Terlihat sibuk dengan tugas semesterannya dan juga kegiatan-kegiatan kampus yang salah satunya di koordinir oleh dirinya sendiri.

Hal-hal tersebut membuatnya bekerja ekstra dan terkadang sampai melupakan asupan-asupan yang harus diterima oleh tubuhnya.

Contohnya sekarang, dia sedang terbaring di ranjang kamarnya dengan selimut berlapis-lapis yang menggelut tubuhnya.

Dia sedang demam sejak kemarin, karena Ia melupakan makanannya dan juga tidur larut demi menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan sejak kemarin juga lah sang kakak yang bernama Baekbeom memulai tugas yang dilakukan ibu mereka dulu. Merawatnya dan juga mengomelinya sedikit.

"Sudah ku bilang, tinggal sebentar tugasmu lalu makan dulu. Kalau begini kamu gak akan bisa konsentrasi kerjain tugas kamu kan? Dan- YAK! Ambil _tissue_ sana." Ocehan Baekboem terhenti karena adiknya-Baekhyun bersin dan sedikit mengeluarkan lendir. Dia juga flu ternyata.

"Oppa ku sayang. Aku begini karena terlalu sayang dengan 'anak-anak'ku. Aku segera ingin mengembalikan 'mereka' ke pemilik aslinya. Makanya aku bekerja keras HATCHI!" Baekhyun kembali bersin. Dan kakaknya itu kembali meringis lalu memberikan adiknya tisu.

"Lihatlah. Jorok sekali kamu ini. Aku belum sempat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol karena siang tadi dia ikut jagain kamu. Pasti dia kerepotan jagain bayi besar ini." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas karena ucapan sang kakak yang menyebut dirinya 'bayi besar'.

"Please deh kak, dia juga pernah jagain aku sakit dulu. Santai aja napa sih." Sahut Baekhyun datar. Baekbeom mengambil kantung obat milik Baekhyun lalu memberikan padanya.

"Sudah 10 menit setelah makan, minum obatnya. Aku ambil air sebentar." Kata Baekbeom sambil keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Hah. Punya kakak satu-satunya cerewet sekali. Tapi gimanapun Cuma dia yang aku punya dan Chanyeol." Kepala Baekhyun menunduk ke bawah. Tak lama bunyi suara pintu terbuka yang menampilkan kakanya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Baekbeom bingung dengan raut muka sang adik yang tiba-tiba murung. Baekhyun menatap kakaknya lalu berkata,

"Baekbeom _oppa_ , _saranghae_." Baekhyun mengucapkannya sambil berkaca-kaca, lalu memeluk kakak tercintanya.

"Yak! Apakah sakit lagi?" Baekhyun menggeleng lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sang kakak mengeryitkan dahi bingung dengan tingkah adiknya.

Baekbeom duduk di tempat tidur tepatnya di samping adiknya, lalu mengelus surai lembut milik Baekhyun.

"Kau kangen _mereka_?" tanya Baekbeom dengan pelan. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, kakaknya tahu pasti Baekhyun merindukan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kalau mama masih ada, dia pasti akan rewel jika aku begini. Ya kan, oppa?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya mendongakan kepalanya. Baekbeom melihat kedua mata adiknya berair, lalu segera membawa adiknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dan kalau papa juga masih ada, dia akan bela-belain keluar mencarikan aku obat sampai dapat, benar kan?" Baekhyun lalu terisak pelan, sang kakak mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia juga merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini.

"Hm.. kamu benar, Baek. _Mereka_ pasti akan kalang kabut jika kamu sakit, bahkan hanya kamu pilek sekalipun." Baekhyun mendengar ucapan kakaknya hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengelap air matanya.

Baekbeom melepaskan pelukan pada adiknya lalu mengusap kedua mata Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kepada adiknya.

"Kau harus sembuh, ok? Kamu gak mau kan kalau mama sama papa sedih disana? Soalnya mereka tidak bisa rawat dan cariin kamu obat lagi." Baekhyun mengangguk membalas ucapan sang kakak, lalu Ia memberikan ibu jarinya kepada sang kakak sebagai pertanda ' Ya, aku akan sembuh'. Baekbeom tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi sang adik yang dibalas ringisan pelan darinya.

"Sekarang minum obat ya?" Baekhyun memperlihatkan cengiran manisnya lalu mengadakan tangannya. Baekbeom tertawa melihat tingkah manjanya. 'Sudah lama sekali' pikirnya.

..

' **Hey, sudah baikan?** '─ _received_

Baekhyun sedang melahap sarapannya, bergegas mengambil ponselnya. Melihat nama Chanyeol terpampang disana buru-buru Ia membuka pesan tersebut.

'Sudah. Nih aku sedang sarapan. Kamu sudah berangkat kuliah, Park Chan?'─ _sent_

"Baekhyun, makan dulu rotinya!" tegur sang kakak. Baekhyun nyengir lalu melahap kembali sarapannya. Baekbeom hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memasukan bekal miliknya.

"Hari ini tidak usah masuk kuliah dulu. _Oppa_ akan titip surat pada Chanyeol.", kata Baekbeom tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku masuk saja lah, oppa. Kelasku mulai siang kok.", kata Baekhyun berusaha membujuk kakaknya. Baekbeom memutar kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kalau kamu sakit lagi siapa yang mau urusin, eoh? Aku bakalan sibuk loh." ujar Baekbeom. Baekhyun tengah berpikir bagaimana supaya sang kakak memperbolehkannya pergi ke kampus.

"Aku janji cuma kasih tugas saja, oppa. Tidak ada kegiatan yang lain. _I swear_." Baekhyun menunjukan senyum dan dua jarinya. Kakaknya tetap saja.

TING

' **Sedang OTW. Mau ku jemput?** '─ _received_

Baekhyun menyeringai membaca pesan dari sahabatnya. Lalu memulai aksinya.

"Oppa tidak kasihan dengan Chanyeol? Dia sudah sampai di tikungan jalan loh." kata Baekhyun sambil memainkan kukunya. Dan benar saja. Kakaknya menoleh kaget kepadanya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Dia pasti kerepotan!" memang aslinya anak nakal, Baekhyun hanya menggedikan bahunya.

"Ya sudah ganti baju sana. Tapi ingat Chanyeol harus anterin kamu pulang lagi. Kamu tidak ku perbolehkan naik bus." perintah Baekbeom yang dibalas anggukan lemas oleh adiknya.

"Dari pada tidak sama sekali." Pikir Baekhyun lalu menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

'Boleh.'─ _sent_

..

"Jadi kamu bohongin Baekbeom _hyung_ supaya kamu dibolehin ke kampus? Nakal sekali." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil fokus ke jalanan.

"Ey.. aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Benarkan kamu sedang di jalan waktu aku sms? Ya sudah aku bilang ke oppa kalau kamu sudah sampai tikungan di dekat rumah." Baekhyun kembali menyedot susu stroberinya tak memperdulikan ocehan sahabatnya.

"Tapi berbohong itu salah, Byun Baek." tegas Chanyeol sekali lagi. Baekhyun mencebik lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudah terlanjur, Park Chan. Lagian janji deh aku tidak akan begitu lagi." Baekhyun mengucapkannya seraya melihat kaca mobil ke luar.

Chanyeolpun tersenyum dengan perkataan sahabatnya.

..

"Hoy, Joohyun." sapa Baekhyun lalu mendatangi temannya tersebut.

"Oh, Baekhyun? Mau kasih tugas ke Prof. Siyeon?", tanya Joohyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berangkat bersama menuju ruangan dosen.

"Aku dengar kamu sakit. Baru tahu kalau anak kedokteran bisa jatuh sakit juga.", canda Joohyun saat mereka melewati lorong untuk ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Baekhyun hanya meringis pelan lalu menoleh kepada temannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku juga manusia kalau kamu lupa, Joohyun." Mereka tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

..

Chanyeol di pesan oleh kakaknya Baekhyun untuk mengantarnya pulang dan sekarang dia sedang menunggu di taman kampus untuk mengantar pulang Baekhyun.

Dia melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan seseorang yang Ia yakin dikenalnya. Lalu Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat orang yang berjalan bersama Baekhyun. Matanya membola. Tidak dalam artian sebenarnya.

Itu Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Cewek incarannya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari Chanyeol segera mendatangi pemuda itu bersama Kyungsoo. Catatan, mereka berdua sama-sama dari Kedokteran. Jadi mungkin mereka keluar bersama.

"Chanyeol? Udah lama?" tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan ketika Ia sudah sampai di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Belum kok. Kyungsoo bareng juga?" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan sukses mengacaukan jantung Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Baekbeom pasti menugasimu, aku harus segera pulang. _Bye_ , Kyungsoo. Chanyeol? Tidak mau kasih salam ke gebetan?" goda Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mendengus.

" _Bye_ , Kyungsoo." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan kembali menuju rumahnya.

..

Hari demi hari. Minggu demi minggu terus berganti. Perubahan terus lah terjadi. Entah di sadari atau tidak. Tapi tetap saja perubahan tersebut ada.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang di perpustakaan kampus untuk mencari bahan presentasinya. Untuk kali ini Chanyeol tidak menemaninya karena pemuda tersebut juga sedang membuat proyek uji cobanya. Komunikasi di antara mereka juga menjadi jarang.

"Ku rasa bahan-bahannya sudah cukup. Pulang ke rumah. Kerjakan. Selesai." Gumamnya lalu merapihkan buku-buku tersebut.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum mengerjakan tugas ini tidak masalah kan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan.

..

Di pusat kota, tepatnya di daerah Hongdae, seorang perempuan berjalan menyusuri toko- toko yang menjajakan barang dagangannya. Perempuan itu tak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya sebelum mengerjakan tugas miliknya. Dan dia berhenti di tempat es krim yang pernah dia kunjungi bersama Chanyeol.

"Satu _cup Strawberry ice cream_ , _please_?" pelayang tersebut tersenyum setelah Baekhyun menyebutkan pesanannya. Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar kedai es krim.

"Tumben sekali Hongdae sepi? Biasanya banyak atraksi di sini." Baekhyun mendengus pelan, tak lama es krim pesanannya datang dan Ia langsung melahapnya.

TRING

Bel di pintu itu berbunyi tandanya ada pelanggan yang masuk, Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya sekedar untuk melihat pelanggan yang masuk.

Dia terkejut,

"Loh? Baekhyun?" tunjuk orang tersebut.

"kamu... Oh Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

.

.

TBC


End file.
